How It Should Have Ended- PP3 Spoilers
by fuckyeahak47
Summary: SPOILER: Following Beca's run in with Chloe and Chicago, she realizes that maybe making music isn't the only dream she has.


* **Beca's POV**. This is pretty loosely based on the ending of _**THAT**_ scene in Pitch Perfect 3. So this might be a bit of a **spoiler** for those who have not seen it yet.*

Anyway: I hope you all enjoy it! I haven't written a fic in years and this is my first time writing one for Bechloe, so I apologize if it's not that great! After watching the movie, I had this sudden desire to come up with an alternate ending to make myself feel a little bit better, hope it helps someone else too!

Thanks for taking the time to read :)

XOXO,

-Paige.

"I won't let you down

I will not give you up.

It's the one good thing that I've got."

I hardly could choke out the final verse of the song. The crowd applauded and cheered, and the combination of sounds was deafening together. I couldn't even think about them right now; my thoughts were all consumed with how much I have grown to love these girls, and just how much I am going to miss them.

I looked back at all of the girls who have become more than sisters to me since joining the Bellas. We have gone through so much together, and I knew that I would be a completely different person without them. They meant everything to me. I had the biggest smile on my face, and tears welling up in my eyes. _What the HELL did I do to deserve such supportive friends?!_

Taking time to look at all of them, I finally met eyes with crystal blue ones. _Chloe._

This is when I lost it. I ran up to her to hug her, the girls ended up surrounding the two of us with a group hug. Once I was solely embraced in her soft, yet toned arms, I felt an immense wave of relief.

After a few moments, I started to pull away and before I could even speak, all of the girls were talking to me at the same time. Echoes of praises and affirmations such as "Beca, I am so proud of you!", "We love you so much!", and "That was amazing, you're amazing!" began to erupt all around me. By the time I was able to hug all of the girls and thank them individually, I looked around to notice that the last of the girls was missing. Chloe was already gone. _Where did she go?_

After a night like this, I truly did not expect Chloe to wander away from me, at least not without saying something. It was very strange for her to do that, and that worried me greatly. I mean, Chloe is my absolute best friend. I swear to God she knows me better than anyone, even better than I know myself. She must know how fast my heart is beating right now, as I struggle to overcome my nerves and take in my very first solo performance. Hell, I just opened up for DJ Khaled! That in itself should be a red flag for me, so where could she be?

I started to head for the back of the stage, desperately hoping to find her. _Did I do something to upset her? No? What else could it be then?!_ Just when I finally spotted a flash of red hair, I saw that she wasn't alone. She ran up to Chicago and I instantly stopped in my tracks.

She _kissed_ him.

My heart did not just sink, but it fell to the pits of the lowest part of the Earth. I stood there, frozen, watching them. I genuinely could not remember how to breathe. _How the hell is she STILL kissing him?!_

Luckily, Theo came up to distract me with producer stuff. Who would have thought that having Theo around could be more helpful than a nuisance for once? We swiftly walked in the opposite direction to small-talked for a bit, but still, I was not very enthused or engaged in the conversation.

Again, my thoughts consumed me. I did not realize that Chicago was going to be such a threat to me. Before the kiss, I didn't even necessarily dislike him, I just thought he was trying too hard to get Chloe's attention. But that's nothing new, I mean who _isn't_ attracted to Chloe Beale? I'm used to it. She's everything good and pure in this world.

 _But…. That kiss? Why did she kiss HIM? And not me?_ An aching lump was starting to form in my throat as I struggled to keep my emotions bottled in.

"Hey… I uh- I have to go. Excuse me. S-Sorry." I quickly stood up and darted away from Theo. I looked back to check to make sure he did not follow after me, he knew better. As I walked away, the tears immediately started falling from my eyes and they were stinging my cheeks.

Down the hallway, I found a dark room, and promptly realized I really should sit down. I let myself cry in a somewhat public for one of the very first times. Through my breakdown, I sat there and begun to recognize just how much of a mistake I made making Chloe wait for me. She waited so long, she was so incredibly patient. I took it for granted. I knew it. I felt it.

I knew that I didn't have all the time in the world, but I just thought that if I could really prove to Chloe and Amy that things were _really_ over with Jesse, Chloe would be willing to wait for me just a little bit longer. I thought that having the Bellas get back together could help rekindle our relationship with one another. I guess that I was wrong. My efforts were no match for the soldier.

I thought that _Chloe wanted me_. I thought that _Chloe would still want me_. _I thought that Chloe loved me._

Over my sobs, I heard footsteps. _Well shit_. I tried to fake a coughing fit to cover up my heavy breathing and weeping. Through the dim light, I realized who was standing there and my breathing hitched. Of course.

 _It was Chloe._

The redhead bent down and kneeled in front of me.

"Becs… Her eyes looked worried and her eyebrows furrowed as she asked, "What's wrong?"

I swallowed hard before answering, wiping a tear from eye I replied, "You really like him, don't you?"

Chloe's eyebrows moved up in a perplexed expression. "What are you talking about?"

"N-Nevermind. Forget it." I huffed as I shuffled trying to stand up, as a hand reached out to cup my cheek while Chloe's other hand pushed slightly down on my shoulder, signaling me to stay seated.

"No," Chloe shook her head. "Beca, of course not. I don't like him. Not even a little bit."

It took me a few seconds to process what she said before I could respond. I was not expecting this answer. "Then why did you k-"

Chloe interrupted me before I could finish, "Only because I was tired of waiting, Becs. I needed you to fully realize how you feel about…" The redhead trailed off, and everything was silent. So silent that you could practically hear Chloe thinking about how to explain herself.

The hand that she placed on my cheek quickly removed itself to grab my hand. I knew what she meant then, I nodded, and let out a sigh of relief.

I squeezed her hand, and watched my thumb trace her own while I whispered, "Chlo…. I'm sorry."

She didn't answer me right away, so I looked up at her to allow my eyes to meet hers. "You are so important to me. I truly don't know what I would do without you." I turned my glance down at our hands again as I somehow mangaged to choke out, "I like… need you."

I slowly looked back up at the gorgeous redhead to see Chloe's eyes light up and start filling with tears, happy tears. Her smile radiated like the sun. Just looking at her made me feel so warm and whole again.

"Geez, Beale. Tone it down a notch." We both laughed quietly as I wiped the girl's last few tears from her face.

"I'm just so proud of you, Becs. You're finally going to have the dream that you've always wanted."

"Yeah," I smiled as I lifted my free hand to be placed on the back of the redhead's neck, pulling her head closer to mine. "You."


End file.
